


Dear Fundy

by Idontknow0301



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Ghostbur, Hurt/Comfort, Just a tiny reference to them being fiances I guess, Lyric fic, Song Lyrics, Timeline ranges from before L'manburg to after the L'manburg war, i don't know how to tag help, sorta - Freeform, very small bit of Fundy/Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknow0301/pseuds/Idontknow0301
Summary: Fundy and Wilbur's relationship has been a series of high and lows throughout Fundy's life.Or, a sleep deprived idiot writes a fic about Fundy and Wilbur's father-son relationship on the Dream SMP while listening to Dear Winter by AJR on repeat.
Relationships: (if you squint) - Relationship, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 186





	Dear Fundy

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard Dear Winter by AJR, please listen to it real quick! (Here's a link: https://youtu.be/CNwmKgWh9ps ). The entire fic is based off of this song and its lyrics are all throughout the story, so it might be confusing to read if you don't know the song.

Fundy was sitting with his feet in the river next to his home, laughing as Sally swum around in the river below him.

“Dear Fundy, I hope you like your name!”

Fundy’s ears perk up slightly at the song his father sung. The young boy scoops his mother up in a bucket of water and runs over to Wilbur, who was sitting with his back leaning against the camarvan and his guitar sitting in his lap. Wilbur paused for a moment while his son sat in front of him and sat the bucket in his lap, getting ready to listen. After getting a small nod and smile from the boy, Wilbur continues.

“I hope they don’t make fun of you, when you grow up and go to school, okay? ‘Cause Fundy is a badass name.”

~~~

“Dear Fundy, I hope you talk to girls. Or boys, or anyone you like,” Wilbur sang softly to himself as he watched his son, now a few years older, run up to a boy wearing a mask and a green hoodie. He smiles as he watches Fundy hand the boy a flower he picked a few moments earlier, “I just hope you don’t stay in every night…”

Wilbur’s eyes drift over to the river next to his home, and he feels his heart ache at the thought of Sally, who had recently gone missing.

“‘Cause I wish I was out tonight…”

~~~

“It really doesn’t seem like there’s anyone for me, but dear Fundy…”

Wilbur sang softly as his friends and brother slept around the last smoldering ashes of their campfire. There were tall black walls surrounding the land around his home, that he, Tubbo, and Tommy now called L’Manburg, and Eret had built them to protect his friends. To protect Fundy.

“I hope you like your name. I’m hoping that someday I can meet you on this Earth…”

The boy himself was curled up next to Wilbur, stubbornly resisting sleep. As Wilbur sang, he felt the boy grow heavier against his side as the fox finally gave in to his drowsiness.

“But shit, I gotta meet your mom first.”

~~~

“Dear Fundy, I hope you like this song…”

Wilbur’s voice cracked ever so slightly as he sang. He was doing his best not to cry.

Him and Fundy fought a few minutes ago about Sally. It broke his heart knowing that his son missed his mom so much, and yet Wilbur couldn’t find her if he tried. And he tried, at first.

“And even when you’re thirteen and you scream at me for parenting you wrong…”

Now he knows that she’s gone and not coming back.

He chokes back tears as he sings, “I hope it’s still a badass song…”

Unbeknownst to him, the fox boy sat hidden behind a tree not far from the camarvan, listening to his song from afar as he cried his anger and grief out.

~~~

They had spent the night celebrating. Tommy, his own brother, had won them their independence. Sure, Tommy was devastated about losing his discs, but when Wilbur and Tubbo promised to help him get them back, he felt as joyous as everyone else as they sang and ate around the campfire for hours.

It was almost one in the morning now, and everyone besides Tubbo (who had fallen asleep about an hour earlier) was finding it difficult to stay awake even with their adrenaline pumping. Wilbur strung a few cords on his guitar and sang Fundy’s song, to which Fundy groaned and the others laughed.

“It really doesn’t seem like there’s anyone for me, but dear Fundy, I hope you like your name! You know I cannot wait to teach you how to curse!”

Everyone else is asleep by the end of the song, Wilbur following shortly after.

“But shit, I gotta meet your mom first…”

~~~

Wilbur sat alone in the cavern that Tommy had called Pogtopia. He was tired. He had watched his son tear down the walls that kept him safe for so long, saw the burnt and ragged remains of the beautiful flag that Fundy destroyed, had listened to his son tell Schlatt that they had no relationship earlier that day even.

He strummed the strings of his guitar and sang, the song sounding slow and sad as it came from the broken man’s lips.

“Dear Fundy, don't move too far away... And please don't say I'm hovering when I text you to ask about your day... I wanna hear about your day...”

The lyrics echoed on the walls around him. He was so tired.

It was the first time he had ever sung the song without his son hearing it.

~~~

Wilbur stood in front of the button.

Tomorrow was the big day. The day that they would win back L’manburg…

And the day he would destroy it. 

The thought made him smile manically. He was finally going to blow up his unfinished symphony. It would be over.

His hand rested gently over the button. Not yet. Soon, but not yet.

He grabbed his guitar, which leaned against one of the walls, and sat down to sing. It wasn’t the song carved messily into the walls, but one still dear to his heart.

“Will we still hang out and talk when I'm no longer in charge? Oh dear Fundy, I hope you like your name. I hope you let me take a shot with you on your twenty-first.”

A more gentle smile forms on his face, “But shit, you gotta ask your mom first.”

~~~

Fundy was standing on a hill above the rubble where his home once stood next to Tubbo, Tommy, Niki, Quackity, and Phil. They were all mourning the loss of L’manburg, but Tubbo seemed optimistic. He already had a plan for rebuilding. Fundy couldn’t help but smile at the idea of a new city on stilts.

He was helping Tubbo plug in some of the water streaming into the crater from what used to be a river when he heard it. The soft sound of singing and guitar from what was left of the button room… Where he watched Phil stab and kill his father after the explosion.

He gave Tubbo a quick excuse and rushed over to the crater, climbing the side of it carefully up towards the room where his father died. He tried to focus on finding stable footholds instead of where he was actually going.

He pulled himself up into the half of the room that still existed, now covered in dust and ash that made Fundy cough.

“Dear Fundy, I’m looking for your mom…”

Fundy looked up suddenly to see his father sitting in the doorway of the room, holding a guitar that looked so much more real than the man holding it. Wilbur had grey skin now, wore his old yellow sweater and beanie, and was slightly transparent. But he was there. He gave Fundy a loving look as continued his song.

“I gotta find a girl that doesn’t mind that I’m inside my head a lot…”

Fundy pulled himself up to his feet as he stared at the ghost in front of him. Tears of anger and sadness and relief flowed down his face as he faced the man who both gave and took everything from him.

“But Fundy it won’t be too long…”

Fundy took a few steps forward before wordlessly pulling the ghost into a hug and crying into his shoulder. Wilbur stopped playing his guitar and wrapped his arms around his son.

“First I just gotta find your mom…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means a whole lot, so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
